


Without Hurry

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Softcore Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, languid fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "It’s been like this for almost two hours now. Just Iwaizumi sitting back and touching himself as he watches Oikawa and Suga make out, run their hands over each other. It’s been slow and nice and Iwaizumi is glad for it; he's glad for the extended pleasure of getting to watch pretty lips part and press together, glad for being able to hear the soft little sighs and moans and occasional laughs. Oikawa and Suga haven’t even looked over at him once since the whole thing started- they’ve just been wrapped up in their own little world, wrapped up in each other."





	Without Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> This was impulsive as hell (and scantily edited) but you can thank fightchat for the inspiration

Iwaizumi feels like he’s in a dream.

How could he not with the display before him? Anyone would feel a haze wash over them watching Oikawa and Suga laying in the bed, looking for all the world like one of his fantasies brought to life.

Which, really, they are. This is. This little gift he’s been given is something almost beyond his fantasies, actually. Lazy little minxes touching at each other and smiling into their kisses is something so, so _good_. Something so completely fantastic that it seems surreal.

It’s just that Oikawa and Suga are both so _stunning_. On their own they’re both gorgeous. Together they’re something completely ethereal, something plucked out of a dream.

Iwaizumi watches them through half-shut eyes, bites his lip and lets it go as he takes in the sight of Suga grinding down on Oikawa, smiling coyly at him before capturing his lips in another kiss.

It’s been like this for almost two hours now. Just Iwaizumi sitting back and touching himself as he watches Oikawa and Suga make out, run their hands over each other. It’s been slow and nice and Iwaizumi is glad for it; he's glad for the extended pleasure of getting to watch pretty lips part and press together, glad for being able to hear the soft little sighs and moans and occasional laughs. Oikawa and Suga haven’t even looked over at him once since the whole thing started- they’ve just been wrapped up in their own little world, wrapped up in each other.

Which is more than fine. He feels more than blessed to get to watch hips rolling against each other, lips moving down to bared throats. It’s a blessing from the gods to get to watch Suga languidly run a wet, pink tongue over one of Oikawa’s nipples, to get to watch the brunette arch his back with a soft moan in response.

Iwaizumi keeps quiet as he watches them, as he touches himself. He feels heady and heavy and has no interest in disrupting the display, has no interest in ruining his view of pretty, naked things melting into each other so very slowly.

He doesn’t know how much time passes as he watches the two kiss and smile at each other but, eventually, Suga nips at Oikawa’s bottom lip and sits up, looks over at Iwaizumi with an almost drowsy smile and beckons him with a crook of his finger.

Iwaizumi happily walks over to the bed, lets himself be pulled onto it by Suga. The ashen haired man shuffles Iwaizumi so he’s in between Oikawa and Suga, places a kiss to his neck as Oikawa reaches to him with a pleasure drunk grin.

He gets to kiss Oikawa first and it’s beautiful, amazing. When lips part and tongues glide over each other, Iwaizumi gets the taste of the peach moscato Oikawa had been drinking earlier. It’s good and the way that Oikawa sighs into the kiss is even better.

He kisses Oikawa slowly, savors it and savors the way Suga presses kisses all over his shoulder blades, down his back. Suga is so _warm_ against him, so steady and firm. It feels good, comforting, to have Suga pressed against him as Iwaizumi languidly kisses Oikawa.

After a while, Suga shifts away and Iwaizumi finds himself disappointed by the loss. But then he’s back against Iwaizumi a few moments later, leaning against him and moving an arm around his stomach to grasp Iwaizumi’s cock with a lube slicked hand. Iwaizumi finds himself letting out a quiet “ah” at that, moaning a bit against Oikawa’s lips.

Suga pumps his shaft at a leisurely pace, hums against Iwaizumi’s neck when Iwaizumi lets out sighs and soft noises that he would normally never find himself making. It’s leisurely and languid but it’s just what Iwaizumi wants and he finds himself glad that the pace isn’t picking up, that everything is staying soft and slow.

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa while Suga jerks him, moves his lips from Oikawa’s to kiss at his neck, his collarbone. Oikawa lets out the softest little moan when Iwaizumi nibbles along his clavicle, arches against him and causes their cocks to brush against each other where Suga’s hand isn’t covering Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi feels Suga smile against his skin at that and then Suga’s hand is gone. There’s a kiss to the nape of his neck and Suga gently pulls him up a bit, moves Iwaizumi’s arms so his hands press against each other, form a small bowl. There’s a moment where Suga’s hands are gone but then they’re back and Iwaizumi smiles in understanding when Suga drizzles a more than abundant amount of lube into Iwaizumi’s palms.

Iwaizumi smiles down at Oikawa, rubs his palms together and spreads the lube all over his hands, his fingers. Some of it drips down to Oikawa, splashes onto his stomach and chest but Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind. He just relaxes into the bed, relaxes even more when Iwaizumi runs a finger through his crack, gently presses against his hole.

Behind him, Suga is raining kisses to his back and shoulders, one hand reaching around to stroke over Iwaizumi’s nipples, his chest. The other is trailing wet fingers down Iwaizumi’s spine, slipping the digits low with a delicate touch.

Iwaizumi just presses back against it and keeps his focus on Oikawa, feels a touch thankful that they had discussed everything beforehand so they don’t have to disrupt things with inquiries and quick words. Iwaizumi slips a finger slowly into the brunette and watches in satisfaction when pleasure flitters across Oikawa’s face, when long lashes flutter and pretty lips part to let out a content sigh. Suga works a finger into Iwaizumi soon after and he groans a little, turns his head and kisses at Suga’s cheek.

There’s a soft laugh from Suga at that and the ashen haired man turns his head to properly kiss him, to nibble gently over his bottom lip and open his mouth to allow the lightest slip of tongue.

It’s good, that. It’s good kissing Suga, tasting him. Oikawa tasted like peach moscato but there’s something more honeyed to Suga’s taste, something equally delectable.

Suga gives a little nip to his bottom lip before pulling back with a smile and Iwaizumi turns his head back to Oikawa, crooks his finger and then slowly adds another. Suga does the same to him and Iwaizumi allows his lashes to lower, his hips to rock back against the fingers ever so slightly.

It’s different, all of this. He’s used to fast and rough, eager and needy. He’s never been good at patient and slow but this- this slow, easy build- is so terribly wonderful that he has no desire to speed things up, to move from the lazy pace that’s been set.

No, he’d much rather stay slow. He’d much rather feel Suga spread him open with his fingers languidly, long digits moving in dawdling motions as if he has all the time in the world. He’d much rather mimic Suga’s little curls with his own fingers, watch the soft arching of Oikawa’s back and hear all the pretty, pretty little sighs and moans that escape the brunette laid out underneath him like a dream.

Slow, steady, unhurried. It’s all too good to be rushed.

They take their time with it, take their time with each other. Iwaizumi and Suga both spend ages fingering, both spend ages smiling and kissing at the respective bodies beneath them. Eventually, though, Oikawa reaches out and strokes at Iwaizumi’s cock. Eventually, though, Suga presses a bit more firmly against Iwaizumi’s back and gently ruts against him.

Iwaizumi just smiles at Oikawa, moves his hips back against Suga. That’s enough of a cue for Suga to slip his fingers out of him and Iwaizumi slips his own out of Oikawa just the same. Iwaizumi gently pulls Oikawa into a better position, lines himself up and then slowly pushes himself in.

It feels like heaven.

It feels like heaven and Oikawa’s low moan sounds like a choir of angels. Iwaizumi almost closes his eyes to savor the feeling but then he would miss out on the way Oikawa’s hand slides down a finely muscled stomach to grasp himself, jerk himself with fluttering lashes and soft pants.

When he bottoms out, Iwaizumi goes still so he can adjust and Suga places a kiss to the nape of his neck before gently pushing up and in. Iwaizumi gasps at it, tilts his head back and moans at the slow stretch, the light burn. It’s been ages since he’s bottomed but it feels so, so good having Suga spread him apart, fill him. It’s even better with Oikawa’s tight heat all around his cock, even better looking down to see heavy, hazy chocolate brown eyes staring up at him with a light hunger.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and trembles a little, bites his lip and then lets it go so he can moan quietly when Suga rolls his hips slowly. It feels so, so good and Iwaizumi ends up rolling his own just the same, fucking into Oikawa as he fucks himself on Suga’s cock. They all gasp at that and Iwaizumi feels something heavy wash over him, feels something like honey spread along his spine.

It just feels so, so _good_.

They slowly find their pace and it ends up with Iwaizumi rocking into Oikawa at Suga’s discretion, his pleasure. He’s fucking Suga’s lover, having Oikawa feel Suga’s languid, steady thrusts by proxy and it’s nice. It’s good. Iwaizumi’s not even having to do that much, really. He’s just enjoying.

Iwaizumi hums and sighs, runs a hand over Oikawa’s chest and tweaks at a nipple, rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. Oikawa arches so beautifully at that, presses his hips tighter against Iwaizumi and lets something out that’s almost a whine. Iwaizumi smiles and repeats the action, gets Oikawa moaning and grins to himself, catalogues the sound mentally for future fantasies.

He thinks that this- this beautiful, wonderful, unbelievably delicious _gift-_ is going to feature in a lot of fantasies. How could it not? It’s so slow, so steady, so unhurried, so _perfect_.

Iwaizumi knows he’s going to want this again.

He lets out a soft noise when Suga presses down on his back, presses him closer against Oikawa. It’s slightly awkward but it makes things tighter on both ends so Iwaizumi focuses on the pleasure of it, focuses on the way Oikawa leans up on his elbows to capture his lips in a kiss.

Iwaizumi happily kisses him, happily lets his mouth fall open so Oikawa can lick into it, whine into it. Something about the noise must signal a need for _more_ to Suga because the languid rolling of the man’s hips gets a bit more firm, a bit more hard. It’s still nowhere near rough but Iwaizumi matches the pace and gets Oikawa tilting his head back for it, gets Oikawa baring his throat as soft little “ah” sounds float from him. Iwaizumi leans down to nip at that soft, exposed flesh and there’s a moan, Oikawa’s free hand going to run through Iwaizumi’s hair and grip at it.

Pleasure builds steadily and Iwaizumi finds himself panting a bit earlier than he wants, groaning when Suga shifts a little and starts fucking him at just the right angle to make him want to bite his lip, swear. He pulls away from Oikawa’s neck and is met with the sight of a flush of pink on creamy skin, hazy eyes and a bitten lip. Oikawa doesn’t even look real underneath Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi groans at the sight, moans quietly when Oikawa squeezes around him and Suga kisses at his neck.

Paradise. He’s in paradise.

They keep it up until Oikawa is gasping and arching underneath him, until Iwaizumi is trembling a little with the effort of trying not to come. He doesn’t want it to end but he’s right on the edge of it, swaying as his self-control crumbles beneath him.

There’s really no holding back when Oikawa reaches up to him and moans his name, moans for Iwaizumi to come for them, _please_.

Iwaizumi does just as Oikawa wants and comes with a groan, dropping his head against Oikawa’s shoulder to pant and shake. Oikawa follows right after him with a whine, rolling his hips back and squeezing around Iwaizumi so tight his vision goes a little blurry. Suga comes last but he’s the loudest and his moan and cry of “fuck, fuck” is almost distracting enough for Iwaizumi to not pay attention to Suga coming in him, to the warmth that shoots through him, fills him.

He trembles and curses from that, ends up collapsing on Oikawa despite trying not to. Oikawa whines petulantly and Iwaizumi winces a little when Suga pulls out of him. Once Suga backs away, Iwaizumi carefully pulls out of Oikawa and watches with a smile when a low moan escapes the brunette.

There’s a moment where they all collectively sigh in pleasure and then Iwaizumi is being gently nudged to lay back against the pillows. As soon as he relaxes against them they both cuddle up against his sides, each claiming their own. Suga gently grabs Iwaizumi’s chin so he can turn his head to kiss him and, on the other side, Oikawa starts nuzzling against his neck, pressing his lips against it and giving little nips and kisses.

They lay like that for the longest time, kissing each other languidly and running their hands over one another with lazy, light touches. It makes Iwaizumi groan a little when they whisper his name, sigh it softly against his skin, but he stays soft and relaxed, lets them touch and kiss as much as they desire.

This was supposed to be a birthday gift to him but, really, it feels like he’s more of a present to the two men petting at him, cuddling against him.

Iwaizumi lets out a satisfied hum and closes his eyes, tilts his head back when someone- he’s not even sure who at this point; they’re all so melted together- moves their lips to the hollow of his throat.

“Can we do this again?” he asks quietly, voice drowsy and drenched in hedonistic contentment.

He feels one of them nod against him and opens his eyes just enough to be able to watch them lift their heads, lean over him to kiss one another. He feels some sort of drunken grin curl up on his face at that, feels it stretch a bit wider when the kiss breaks and they look at him through lowered lashes

“Yeah,” Suga murmurs, turning his head so he can nose down Oikawa’s cheek and nip at his jawline. “We can.”

“Let’s do this again,” Oikawa hums in agreement, lashes fluttering shut and a quiet mewl sounding when Suga moves to suckle on his earlobe.

Iwaizumi hums and grins, relaxes back against the pillows heavily as the two start to kiss each other, touch each other.

Again. Oh, he can’t wait to do this all again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
